NO QUIERO CERRAR MIS OJOS
by geral22
Summary: Mi nombre es sakura haruno, tenía catorce años cuando me dijeron que tenía cáncer en mi pulmón izquierdo; y desde entonces todo ha sido un tortura para mí, visitas a médicos, 3 inyecciones por semana; más de seis medicamentos prescritos; y una dieta ridículamente estricta. ¿acaso no lo entienden? hagan lo que hagan voy a morir...


**_No quiero cerrar mis ojos_**

 _"_ _no quiero morir"_

Eso fue lo que pensé cuando me dijeron aquello. Mi nombre es Sakura haruno, tenía catorce años cuando me dijeron que tenía cáncer en mi pulmón izquierdo; y desde entonces todo ha sido un tortura para mí, visitas a médicos, 3 inyecciones por semana; más de seis medicamentos prescritos; y una dieta ridículamente estricta.

¿Acaso no lo entienden?

Hagan lo que hagan voy a morir; no importa cuánto se esfuercen, el destino no se puede cambiar; y si mi destino es morir a mis escasos dieciséis años nadie podría evitarlo. Pero; al parecer aunque yo me halla rendido y ya no quiera luchar más; mis padres aun luchan por mí, sin mencionar a mi escandalosa mejor amiga. Ino. Mi mejor amigo, el rubio hiperactivo número uno; Naruto. Y el amor de mi vida Sasuke. Y por si fuera poco para ultimo; la bandada de idiotas de mis amigos incondicionales. Todas esas personas aún luchan por mí; a pesar de que yo hace mucho tiempo perdí las esperanzas.

-Comes como pajarito Sakura- esa es mi madre; teniendo lo que yo llamo el sermón del día; rubia con ojos color miel; con un rostro casi impecable, sino fuera por las pequeñas ojeras que hay bajo sus ojos que por suerte disimula muy bien con un poco de maquillaje. Su nombre Tsunade.

-No es mi culpa que esa lista a la que llamas dieta; solo tengan alimentos que de verdad detesto- dije restándole importancia; la verdad aunque tuviera hambre; últimamente los alimentos no duraban en mi estómago más de dos horas; y detesto la sensación de estar vomitando.

-Cariño tienes que comer algo; sino me veré obligada a llevarte al hospital y sé que los odias- y hay estaba de nuevo su forma de chantajearme y funciona debo admitir.

-Está bien- dije con resignación; estaba en el sofá de la sala; mi segundo lugar favorito, el primero era mi habitación; el sofá era acogedor, con mantas, a mi derecha una mesita con revistas de todo tipo, a mi izquierda no muy lejos un estante lleno de libros que me fascinaban y que probablemente ya había leído más de una vez; y justo al frente un televisor pantalla plana. Probé el emparedado que mi madre minutos antes me había dejado; le di un mordisco; delicioso. Luego el batido de fresa; un sorbo, igual de delicioso. Bueno la verdad cualquier cosa que eliminara el horrendo sabor de los químicos en mi boca, estaría bien.

Estaba viendo un programa; algo estúpido, en el trataban de buscar el "amor de su vida" de las personas; yo creo que las personas que va hay están deliberadamente desesperadas por no sentirse solos. El amor de tu vida no se busca; solo aparece y cambia todo.

El teléfono sonó, estaba en la mesita donde hay revistas de todo tipo, estire mi mano y conteste.

-¡Sakura-chan!- tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído; la persona al otro lado de la línea casi me deja sorda; como todas las veces que me llamaba.

-Naruto- dije con un poco de emoción; hace dos semanas que no lo veía; sé que parecerá extraño pero estaba acostumbrada a verlo casi todos los días.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto emocionado.

-Supongo que bien-dije tratando de sonar desinteresada; lo conocía desde pequeña y sabía que el a mí también; no quiero preocuparlo; ya bastante tengo con mortificarme y preguntarme que pasara cuando yo muera; no quiero pensar que llorara y se desanimara o se deprimirá, porque esa no es su naturaleza; Naruto Uzumaki es el tipo de persona que siempre ve lo positivo, la persona que siempre está ahí para regalarte una sonrisa en su máximo esplendor y hacerte recobrar la esperanza y la alegría; pero, lastimosamente ninguna de sus sonrisas logro devolverme la esperanza.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado; genial pensé con sarcasmo.

-Nada- le conteste.

-Sakura-chan; ¿Qué tienes?- repitió la pregunta, a pesar de que estuviera en Italia podía sentir su mirada acusadora.

-Solo que; mi estómago no tolera ningún alimento, y me han aumentado la dosis de medicamentos y tengo un asqueroso sabor a químicos en la boca- no tenía sentido mentirle cuando regresara de su viaje de seguro me sacaría la verdad a la fuerza.

-Bueno; entonces te tengo una noticia que espero te alegre- me dijo con entusiasmo; él sabía que no me gustaba profundizar mis agonías.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte y una estúpida sonrisa apareció en mi rostro; me encantan las sorpresas que me da mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué horas son en Tokio?- me pregunto; se me hizo extraña la pregunta.

-Son las 2:40 de la tarde- le conteste

-Bueno entonces abre la puerta de tu casa- me dijo con una risita.

-Pero ni siquiera han tocado- dije levantándome; arrastre mi tanque de oxígeno.

Oh cierto. Aun no lo había comentado, dos meses después de mi diagnostico me asignaron a mi pequeño amigo, mi tanque de oxígeno. Pero; solo lo necesitaba cuando me falta -en ocasiones muy raras- el oxígeno; un año después de eso, el cáncer ataco a mi otro pulmón y tuve que utilizar el tanque las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Naruto ¿qué sorpresa me tienes?- pregunte; pero me di cuenta de que el teléfono solo estaba pitando; señal de que el idiota de Naruto había colgado.

Sin esperar más abrí la puerta; y valla sorpresa; había globos y peluches en mi entrada; algunos globos tenían escrito "te extrañe" "me hiciste mucha falta" o incluso pude ver un "te amo". Y de repente una idea se asomó en mi cabeza.

-¿Naruto?- pregunte con la esperanza de encontrar a mi mejor amigo.

-El idiota organizo esto; pero yo vine a entregártelo-respondió una voz masculina; fría y cortante.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunte.

-¿Cómo estás?- me dijo haciéndose camino entre los globos y los gigantescos peluches.

-Ahora; bien- dije con una sonrisa en tono mi cara.

-Me alegro -dijo con una sonrisa ladeada; muy a su estilo.

Riéndome lo abrase; y el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos; correspondiéndome un poco torpe el abrazo; aunque bueno con ese tubo que me suministra el oxígeno que proviene del tanque es un poco incómodo moverse.

-Te extrañe- susurro en mi oído

-Yo también- dije con una sonrisa deshaciendo el abrazo.

Nos separamos unos pocos centímetros y me beso; amaba que hiciera eso; sabía que siempre lograba alegrarme con un beso.

Él es Sasuke Uchiha; tiene diecisiete años; es un año mayor que yo; al igual que Naruto, tiene ojos color ónix; y pelo azabache, es un poco alto para mí y muy atractivo.

Naruto, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos cuando yo tenía doce y ellos trece; aunque bueno nuestros padres son muy amigos, siempre lo fueron; mi padre. Dan haruno. El padre de Naruto. Minato namikaze –no me pregunten por Naruto tiene el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre por qué no lo sé-. Y el padre de Sasuke. Fugaku Uchiha. Eran hombres de negocios aunque también fueron muy amigos en la adolescencia.

Cuando nos conocimos debo admitir que no todo fue color de rosa -igual que mi cabello-; porque no lo fue; al principio Sasuke no nos toleraba ni a Naruto ni a mí, mientras que yo moría por él y detestaba a Naruto. Y Naruto estaba enamorado de mí y tenía cierta rivalidad con Sasuke. Pero, eso no importo como nuestras familias eran muy cercanas y a veces se visitaban entre ellas aprendimos a "tolerarnos" entre todos.

Faltaban seis meses para mi cumpleaños número catorce, Sasuke en un acto de rebeldía e independencia escapo de casa; su familia era de dinero y bueno el tenia los recursos suficientes para viajar a donde se le diera la gana, cuando eso paso Naruto se fue a buscarlo; los tres nos habíamos hecho muy amigos; aunque mis sentimientos aún no habían cambiado por Sasuke.

Luego de eso Naruto regreso un año después, cuando a mí ya me habían diagnosticado con cáncer; cuando se dio cuenta hablo con los doctores que me atendían para confirmarlo; se lo dijo a Sasuke; si, lo había encontrado pero me dijo que el por ningún motivo quería volver; ni siquiera sé dónde estuvo, pero apenas Sasuke se enteró de mi condición; volvió, en ese entonces me alegre. Pero la verdad no sabía si volvía porque era su amiga o porque sentía algo más por mí.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban conmigo aquella vez; cuando tuve una "recaída" aunque la verdad creí que moriría. Estábamos solos en mi casa; los tres. Mis padres habían salido a una junta muy importante de médicos; querían saber si yo era acta para un tratamiento que nunca antes se había experimentado. Ellos se ofrecieron a hacerme compañía durante esos tres días, todo iba bien, me cuidaban y se ofrecían a todo, Ino me visitaba por las tardes; la verdad fueron los tres días en los que más me mimaron.

Pero en el tercer día todo se fue a la caño; estábamos viendo una película-no recuerdo cual- y empecé a sentir que no llegaba aire a mis pulmones, a respirar con dificultad; ellos obviamente se preocuparon, Naruto agarro el teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia, aunque yo le dije que no hacía falta que me sentía bien; pero ahora se lo agradezco. Sasuke revisó el tanque, todo bien. Empecé a toser y ya casi no sentía el oxígeno; aquella vez pude ver el miedo en sus ojos; Sasuke me acariciaba la espalda y me agarraba de la mano. Naruto está al frente mío agachado con el teléfono al odio, había llamado a mi madre y le estaba dando instrucciones, se las decía a Sasuke y él las cumplía; no se exactamente lo que decían. Ya no escuchaba. Solo sentía el bum bum de mi corazón y de mi cerebro; ambos luchaban por algo de oxigeno; me lleve una mano a la boca tosiendo más fuerte; Sasuke me tenía en sus brazos y le hizo señas a Naruto para que encendiera el auto; sabían que la ambulancia no llegaría. Despegue mi mano de mi boca cuando sentí algo caliente en ella; Sasuke me miro horrorizado; no sabía porque y entonces sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Me asuste un poco más; si es que eso era posible; luego todo se volvió oscuro y no supe nada más; creí que ese era el final; debía serlo. Pero, no fue así, desperté en la cama de un hospital con diferentes aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo; Sasuke, Naruto, mi madre y mi padre estaban ahí. Sasuke dormido en una silla junto a mi cama y tenía sus dos manos acunando una de las mías. Naruto dormido en uno de los sillones; mi padre mirando al techo con mi madre en brazos, quien al parecer había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Cuando ya di señales de haberme despertado; Sasuke beso mi mano, aliviado; Naruto me sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos; mi madre lloro de alegría y me abrazo; también mi padre.

Después de eso los chicos me contaron que; cuando Sasuke me sacaba de casa en sus brazos totalmente inconsciente la ambulancia había llegado; me subieron y de camino al hospital habían luchado por mantenerme con vida. Mis médicos me dijeron que fue una suerte que ahora este con vida; mis pulmones se llenaron de sangre.

Eso fue lo que impidió el paso del oxígeno y aunque todos estábamos felices porque yo estaba con vida; no duro mucho esa felicidad. Por culpa de la crisis me calificaron como no acta para la prueba experimental. No me quería rendir; la verdad mi único deseo era vivir; estuve presente en una junta de médicos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya no había salvación para mí. En esa junta se dieron cuenta de que el cáncer había invadido el otro pulmón. Hicieran lo que hicieran; no importaba que; yo ya me había convertido en una bomba de tiempo; que pronto explotaría.

-Oh Sasuke que bueno que estas aquí- dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina con un trapo en sus manos y un delantal.-haber si así Sakura come un poco.

Genial me dije a mi misma; mi madre sabia como lanzarme al agua; ella sabía que si le decía eso a Sasuke, Naruto o Ino; ellos harían que comiera pasara lo que pasara; aunque les rogara y les llorara; ellos no se irían de casa hasta que yo comiera un poco.

-¿Eso es cierto Sakura?- me pregunto Sasuke volviéndose hacia mí con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Qué? No; si he comido- dije tratando de defenderme

-Es mentira Sasuke; de hecho ni quiera ha comido el emparedado que le deje- respondió mi madre; ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que hiciera falta para que yo comiera.

-¿Qué más ha comido en el día?- en este punto de la conversación; Sasuke ya no creería.

-Solo ha comido los tres mordiscos que le dio al emparedado -dijo mi madre.

-¿Nada más?- pregunto

-Nada más- respondió mi madre

-Bueno, entonces no me iré de aquí hasta que hayas comido algo- dijo Sasuke; puso un brazo arriba de mis hombros y me guió hasta el sofá de la sala. Nos sentamos; yo me acomode poniendo una cobija sobre mi cuerpo y cubriendo un poco a Sasuke, él se quitó los zapatos que traía y se acomodó mejor a mi lado; bajo la cobija aun me abrazaba.

Mi madre llego con plato de espaguetis y se lo paso a Sasuke, ella se fue y Sasuke puso el plato en mi regazo; yo solo lo mire y le di unas cuantas vueltas al espagueti.

-¿Por qué no comes?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-Porque no quiero vomitarlo después- dije con resignación, mis ojos aún estaban clavados en el plato; la verdad me muero de hambre.

-¿Te han aumentado la dosis de medicamentos?- me pregunto en voz baja. Sasuke sabía que muchos de mis cambios de apetito, de humor o incluso mis cambios en mis horas de dormir eran debido a los medicamentos. Solo me dedique a asentir y el me beso el cabello.

-Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por comer ¿sí?- Sasuke es persuasivo; cuando yo no quiero algo; él siempre está ahí para convencerme de que lo haga; y la mayoría de las veces funciona.

-No tengo hambre- mentí.

-Si tienes hambre-me contracto.

-Claro que no- le respondí

-Sakura; te mueres por probar bocado-me dijo en una risita

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque estas tragando saliva constantemente, tu estomago ruge y en tus ojos jade veo que tienes mucha hambre- me aseguro sonriendo.

Mierda. A veces maldigo que Sasuke me conozca tanto. Él tomo el tenedor, di unas cuantas vueltas a este y dirigió una porción de espaguetis a mi boca; yo la acepte la verdad es que ya no aguanto más sin un poco de comida; solo espero no arrepentirme después.

En cuanto trague; una sonrisa de satisfacción aprecio en el rostro de Sasuke; el siguió llenándome como si fuera una niña pequeña; y así poco a poco termine mi plato de espagueti más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-¿Creí que estabas en estados unidos?- pregunte, cuando mi madre desaprecio rumbo a la cocina, había recogido el plato vacío con una sonrisa de enamorada; totalmente feliz y satisfecha de que yo haya comido.

-Tú lo has dicho, estaba- respondió él recalcando la última palabra restándole importancia.

-¿Y qué tal?-le pregunte; él sabía exactamente a lo que me refería.

Después de esa crisis; entre Naruto y él hacían viajes constantes con la esperanza de que en algún lugar del mundo; alguien recibiera mi caso o quizás con la esperanza de que algún tratamiento milagroso alargara mi tiempo de vida; por que la opción de que me curara del cáncer era absolutamente nula.

El simplemente bajo la mirada; y sabía cuál era la respuesta, siempre era la misma. No. Ni siquiera entiendo para que se siguen esforzando.

-Aun podemos hacer algo; Naruto está en Italia e Ino se comunicó con un centro clínico en Brasil- dijo él; pero ahora no sabía si selo decía a sí mismo para llenarse de esperanza o si me lo decía a mí para que recobrara las fuerzas; pero creo que la primera opción es la acertada.

El timbre de la casa sonó impidiéndome responderle, iba a pararme para abrir pero ingresaron las llaves y entro mi escandalosa mejor amiga Ino.

-¡Frente!- me saludo Ino en un grito cuando entro a la sala.

-¡Cerda!- trate de sonar animada.

Ino y yo nos conocíamos desde los cinco años; nuestras madres eran muy amigas; teníamos un pequeño lugar. Nuestro lugar. Era un prado lleno de flores, siempre íbamos ahí para jugar; luego crecimos y se convirtió en el lugar donde confesamos nuestros secretos la una a la otra. Ino siempre estuvo ahí para mí; íbamos juntas al instituto. Éramos estudiantes muy sobresalientes. Ino estuvo ahí cuando conocí Naruto y Sasuke. Estuvo ahí cuando tenía miedo en mi primer día de clases. Estuvo ahí para defenderme de los comentarios hirientes de los demás. Estuvo ahí cuando falle en un examen. Estuvo ahí cuando cambiamos nuestras notas. La primera vez que me metí en problemas. La primera vez que le jugamos una broma al profesor de ciencias. La primera vez que me defendí yo misma. Estuvo ahí para mí cuando Sasuke se fue. Estuvo ahí para con un tarro de helado y películas tristes. Ella mi mejor amiga siempre estuvo ahí para mí; en las buenas y en las no tan buenas; cuando se enteró de mi cáncer; ella me abrazo y me tranquilizo con "todo va a estar bien".

Pero, a pesar de siempre ella estar ahí para mí. Yo no podre estar ahí para ella. No estaré ahí cuando conozca al amor de su vida. No estaré en su fiesta de compromiso. No estaré en su boda. No estaré ahí para ingeniármelas y ganar a como dé lugar ese ramo de flores que va a lanzar. No estaré ahí cuando tenga una entrevista de trabajo y la rechacen. No estaré ahí cuando después de miles de intentos consiga empleo. No estaré ahí para ella como ella lo estuvo ahí para mí. No estaré. Y eso es lo que más me disgusta; no poder devolverle el favor en un futuro.

-Te ves horrenda- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios; ella siempre era así, buscaba sacarme de mis casillas, para luego hacerme reír.

-Gracias- le dije con sarcasmo.

-Valla, valla hoy estas más graciosita- me dijo siguiéndome el juego.- pero vean nada más, a doña sarcasmo la acompaña el cubito de hielo Uchiha.

Sasuke que hasta ahora solo había ignorado a Ino; le siguió el juego, yo solo pude reírme internamente. Ino era a veces tan insoportable que hasta a Sasuke -que es muy serio y centrado- lograba sacarlo de casillas.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- me pregunto Ino sentándose a mi lado derecho. Sasuke estaba a mi izquierda.

-Supongo que bien- le conteste

-¿Por qué?- genial aquí iba de nuevo con su interrogatorio.

-No ha estado comiendo lo suficiente- respondió Sasuke en mi lugar. Ino me miro con reproche.

Hay no.

-Pues entonces será mejor que las sostengas Sasuke; por que le haré tragarse toda la despensa- dijo en tono amenazante y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

Recuerdan que Sasuke es el persuasivo; bien, pues Ino es la maniática loca; sus métodos son un poco agresivos; pero muy efectivos; nunca fallan.

Mire a Sasuke con horror y el muy hijo de su… solo me devolvió la mirada con expresión divertida.

Ok. Dos contra uno. Esto no es bueno.

-Pero; acabo de comer un plato de espagueti- las palabras salían atropelladas de mi garganta.

Bueno luego de mi tortuosa experiencia. Me relaje solo un poco; al menos ya no moría de hambre. Pero, observaba el reloj constantemente, ya había pasado casi tres horas desde que comí. Sasuke, Ino y mama estaban felices por alimentarme; mientras que yo solo me preocupaba más por la posibilidad de en cualquier momento devolver la comida.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar en eso?- dijo una voz a mi lado; era Sasuke. Estábamos en mi cama. Mi madre salió por unas compras e Ino se fue hace poco. Y no. Antes de que lo piensen no; Sasuke y yo no lo hicimos. Aunque debo confesar que no soy virgen.

-Lo siento- le dije; él me tenía en sus brazos.

Aunque Sasuke me desea y yo a él. Ambos sabemos que no es lo mejor; por mis pulmones. Aunque yo le haya dicho innumerables veces que puede ir a algún sitio para satisfacer sus necesidades, él se niega y me dice que me ama. Amo esas peleas extrañamente lindas.

-No lo sientas- me dijo; para luego besarme.

El beso era tierno en un principio; pero luego se transformó en algo más intenso; me deje llevar. El me deseaba y yo a él. Sasuke tenía las manos debajo de mi blusa dando pequeñas caricias y yo tenía las manos en su pelo; jugando con él y dándole pequeños tirones. Y luego cuando pensé en seguir y mandar a la mierda mis pulmones. Él se detuvo. Se alejó pocos centímetros de mí.

Me miro y yo supe que tenía miedo.

Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente; como aquella vez. Nuestra primera vez.

Estábamos en su casa ese noche yo me quedaría a dormir con él. Mis padres estaban en otra ciudad y él se rehusó a dejarme sola. Esa noche ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaría después. Todo empezó con una película de acción. Había una escena baste caliente entre el protagonista y una promiscua mujer. Yo intente pasarlo desapercibido; la película acabo y Sasuke se levantó para apagar la televisión; se volvió hacia mí y como esperando mi respuesta una propuesta indecente; yo asentí levemente. Me beso con pasión; jamás me había besado así. Las cosas se subieron de tono; y poco a poco nuestras ropas empezaron a desaparecer con destino al suelo. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de ambos y como su corazón latía con fuerza; igual que el mío.

Él se detuvo en seco; me ayudo a pararme y creí que eso era todo. Me equivoque. Volvió a besarme, esta vez con ternura. Nos digiramos a su dormitorio; en medio de tropezones y risas. Yo estaba muerta del miedo. No sabía si podría aguatar.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- me pregunto aquella vez. Puede ver en sus ojos que también tenía miedo y preocupación de que algo me pasara si continuábamos.

Estaba sentada sobre él; y en mi intimidad podía sentir ese pequeño bulto en su pantalón.

Solo asentí; ese no era el momento de hablar o de razonar lo que está bien y lo que no; era el momento de callar los pensamientos y hablar con las acciones.

El repartía besos en mi cuello y escote, en mis senos, en mi abdomen; hacia magia con sus manos viajaban de un lado a otro sobre mi cuerpo; yo solo podía dedicarme a suspirar y gemir en su nombre.

En ningún momento él fue tosco o apresurado; al contrario fue apasionado y dulce. No me quite el tubo de oxígeno en ningún momento; en situaciones como esta agradecía que fuera largo. Yo solo estaba en bragas y el en sus bóxer; se podía notar esa gran bulto en su entrepierna, que cada vez se hacía más grande. Eso solo lograba excitarme más. No lo sabía y no lo entendía; jamás había tenido ese sentimiento de deseo. Pero no me importaba; solo quería sentirme normal por un lazo de tiempo; por una noche. Trazo un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi intimidad; se deshizo de mis bragas lentamente. Y comenzó mi bella tortura. Su lengua me producía un hormigueó en todo el cuerpo; que me hacia imposible quedarme quieta. Recorría mis pliegues perfectamente; haciéndome sufrir. Inconscientemente comencé a mover las caderas atrayendo más a Sasuke a mi interior. Una sensación extraña se acumuló en mi vientre; esperando deseosa a ser liberada. Y luego una fuerte sacudida en todo el cuerpo hizo que me liberara; con un sonoro gemido. La respiración la tenía entrecortada; pero en este punto no me importaba; quería más, mucho más. Sasuke se posiciono sobre mí dejando otro camino de besos.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto en voz baja cerca de mi rostro, pude ver que estaba muy preocupado de que hubiera hecho algo mal.

-Si, solo necesito recuperar un poco el aire- le dije; pero mi voz estaba cargada de deseo. No quería parar.

El solo me sonrió tiernamente. Y continúo repartiendo besos en mi cuerpo lentamente. Cuando mi respiración se normalizo; él se posiciono.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto.

-Si- conteste con una sonrisa.

Se adentró lentamente en mí; podía sentirlo, fue incomodo en un principio. Luego se detuvo y de una sola estocada me penetro; me beso ahogando mi gemido de dolor y placer. Pronto el dolor desapareció y comenzó nuestra dulce tortura con los vaivenes lentos; el ritmo aumentó y pronto gemidos salían de mi boca y la suya; al principio intentábamos callarlos pero luego no importaba si toda la calle nos escuchaba; gritábamos nuestros nombres y gemíamos sin pensar. Fue una de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Yo caí rendida y él junto a mí envolviendo en un protector abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto en un sonrisa traviesa.

-Sin duda, fue por mucha diferencia, el mejor momento de toda mi vida- respondí con una sonrisa que no me cabía en el rostro. Estaba muy feliz.

-Por favor- le suplique en un susurro

-Sakura- dijo mi nombre, y yo sabía que en este momento él estaba teniendo una guerra en su interior.- no creo que debamos.

En su voz podía notar el deseo; él quería esto, quería seguir igual que yo.

-Sasuke; te lo pido- le suplique. Atrayéndolo hacia mí y le di un beso en los labios. Un simple roce.

Me beso con pasión; tal como ambos queríamos; el acariciaba mi cuerpo; él se deshizo de su camisa y se aproximó a mí con la misma intención.

-Espera- le dije mientras retiraba el tubo de oxigeno de mi nariz y alzaba los brazos para facilitar su tarea.

El sonrió y retiro mi blusa con un poco de torpeza; yo solo solté una pequeña risita.

-No te rías- me dijo pero su ojos estaban chispeantes de diversión- no es gracioso.- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Ya hemos hecho esto varias veces- le dije en carcajadas.

El solo se acercó a mí y me beso con más pasión. Reíamos en medio del beso. Me encantaba. Simplemente me encantaba; cuando hacíamos el amor siempre era en medio de risas y felicidad.

Yo estaba recostaba en la cama y el arriba de mí; repartiendo fogosos besos en mi abdomen mientras baja más y más; yo solo disfrutaba. Era una de esos momentos donde la vida te da un momento de felicidad. No sabes si es la última vez. O cuando se vuelva a repetir; así que hay que disfrutarlo.

-¡Estoy en casa!- anuncio mi madre mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Mierda- murmuró entre asustado y gracioso.

Me miro atónito; yo también me asuste pero se me hacía graciosa la situación, así que dibuje una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro.

-No te rías, vístete- me ordeno; pero se estaba riendo; a él también le divertía esta situación.

-Sakura ¿estas arriba?- pregunto mi madre en medio de gritos; probablemente ya estaba recorriendo la casa en mi búsqueda.

Mientras Sasuke se abrochaba el pantalón y se acomodaba un poco; yo lo veía con expresión divertía. Busco su camisa y no la encontró; yo ni siquiera me había inmutado, estaba sentada en la cama sobre mis piernas y aun no me había puesta la blusa.

-Sakura, dame mi camisa-me ordeno en un murmullo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, no la tengo- le dije en tono inocente.

-Sé que la tienes, dámela- susurro extendiéndome la mano para que le entregara su camisa. Yo no estaba dispuesta a devolvérsela.

Los pasos de mi madre se acercaban más a mi cuarto. Sasuke me seguía insistiendo en que le devolviera su camina mientras que yo me negaba rotundamente.

-¿Quieres que tu madre nos vea así?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-No sé a qué te refieres; no estamos haciendo nada malo- dije en tono inocente.

-¿Sakura?- dijo mi madre a una habitación de mi cuarto.

Sasuke me beso con pasión; yo me quede helada; el aprovecho eso y me arrebato su camina de mis manos. Se la puso a la velocidad del rayo y como pudo me quito el tubo de oxígeno y me puso la blusa apresuradamente.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto mi madre mientras daba pequeños golpes a la puerta.

Sasuke devolvió el tubo a su lugar; me hizo señas para que me recostara, cuando lo hice puso una cobija sobre mi cuerpo.

-Cierra los ojos- susurro en mi oído.

No quería cerrar mis ojos. Pero le hice caso y los cerré.

Escuche que Sasuke le abría la puerta a mi madre.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- pregunto ella.

-Está dormida- respondió Sasuke.

-¿dormida?

-sí, se sentía cansada; así que la acompañe y yo también me quede dormido.

-oh, siento despertarte entonces.

-tranquila

Sentí un peso en la cama y luego a mi madre dándome un beso en la frente. Luego se levantó.

-puedes dormir más si quieres

-gracias

La puerta se cerró y sentí que Sasuke se recostaba a mi lado abrazándome por la espalda. Y me dormí; estaba cansada y no sabía el porqué. Quizás era el aumento de dosis en mis medicamentos.

Sakura… Sakura… Sakura despierta…

No quería despertarme ¿para qué?, iba a ser la misma rutina de siempre. Así continuo mi vida dos semanas, las visitas a los médicos, las dolorosas inyecciones, el sabor a químicos en mi boca, los intentos fallecidos des mis amigos por salvarme. Rock Lee me había visitado junto con Tenten, Neji y chouji. Lee siempre había estado enamorado de mi pero nunca pude corresponderle y por suerte el entendió. Tenten y Neji tenían una clase de relación amorosa aun no confirmada, pero todos sabíamos que morían el uno por el otro. Chouji era el típico obeso de la clase. A todos los conocí en el instituto cuando aún asistía. También me visitaron Shikamaru, Temari, Sai y Hinata. Shino y Kiba me visitaron ayer. Naruto ya había regresado de su viaje- sin éxito como siempre- y me visitaba cada vez que podía; o sea todos los días.

Me levante con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho; lo aguante hasta pasado el mediodía, mi madre se preocupó mucho. No era normal que me dolería pero aun así no quería ir al hospital. Llamo a Sasuke quien vino inmediatamente.

-¿Te duele mucho?- me pregunto el apenas me vio; yo estaba retorciéndome de dolor en el sofá de la sala.

-Si- respondí en tono casi audible. Las lágrimas ya bajaban a mares por mis ojos.

-Sakura tenemos que ir al hospital- dijo Naruto, quien estaba junto a Sasuke.

Iba a oponerme pero el dolor agudo me lo impedía. Solo pude mover mi cabeza en modo de negación.

-Sakura, no puedes negarte- escuche la voz de Ino.

Mientras mi madre e Ino alistaban lo necesario para ir al hospital, mi padre se acercó a mí, me acaricio la mejilla dulcemente.

-¿Quieres ir al hospital cielo?-me pregunto

Yo solo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos; ya no soportaba el dolor

Entre Naruto, Sasuke y mi padre se dijeron miradas preocupadas. Todos sabían que yo odiaba los hospitales y por ningún motivo aceptaría ir a uno, y si lo hacía era porque sentía que iba a morir. Y era cierto; sabía que mi diagnostico era deplorable y si sufría otra crisis; quizás mi cuerpo ya no lo resistiría.

-Sasuke cárgala- escuché la voz de mi padre.

Luego como dos brazos fuertes rodeaban mi cuerpo. Yo estaba medio inconsciente.

Cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba en la parte trasera de un auto mientras que Sasuke me hablaba constantemente para no dormirme.

Sakura… amor… por favor no te duermas… falta poco… resiste… no me dejes… no cierres los ojos… aguanta ya casi llegamos.

Su voz estaba llena de desespero; él no me quería dejar ir. Nadie quería que me fuera. Pero yo, yo si quería, ya no aguantaba más el dolor, no solo el de mi pecho sino también el dolor de mi trágica vida. Ya no tenía fuerzas para quedarme, tenía motivos. Sí. Pero ya no tenía las fuerzas.

Sentí como me recostaban en una camilla. Sentí a varias personas llamándome. Suplicándome que no me fuera; que me quedara con ellos.

Tenía motivos pero no las fuerzas suficientes para luchar.

Sentí que resbalaba.

Sentí como iba cayendo poco a poco.

Sentí que la vida se me iba.

Dicen que hay un más allá. Muchas personas dicen que cruzamos por un túnel oscuro y que justo al final hay una especia de guardián que posee un libro donde están escritos los nombres de las personas que van al cielo y de las que van al infierno. Hay innumerables historias acerca de la muerte y del más allá; pero no todas son ciertas.

Sí. Estuve en el túnel; pero no era oscuro. El techo y las paredes estaban llenos de mis recuerdos. Sí. Mis recuerdos

Cuando conocí a Ino en aquel prado.

Cuando conocí a Sasuke y Naruto en una cena que nuestras familia habían organizado.

Cuando mi padre me regalo mi primera bici y me enseño a montarla junto a mi madre.

Mi primer día de clases.

Cuando espiaba a Sasuke y rechazaba a Naruto.

Mis mejores momentos familiares; las vacaciones con mi abuela, las navidades en familia, los cumpleaños, las vacaciones, las tardes juntos en el campo.

Estaban todos mis recuerdos con mis amigos, cuando conocí a Rock lee en clase de gimnasia y se me declaro. Tenten le golpeo por ser tan lanzado, Neji se acercó a mí y se disculpó por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Esa vez en el descanso que no lleve mi almuerzo y chouji me ofreció el suyo; a pesar que no nos conocíamos.

Cuando creí que Shikamaru estaba muerto, en realidad solo dormía.

A Kiba y a Shino los había conocido por medio de Tenten.

Cuando practicaba natación y mi maestra me felicito por romper mi marca.

Recordé a Hinata; la novia de Naruto… ella siempre fue dulce y muy amable conmigo, era una excelente persona y amiga.

Las salidas al cine, las tardes juntos; las fiestas y reuniones entre todos.

Todos mis recuerdos con Sasuke también estaban ahí; nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, los pequeños momentos a solas; las risas entre ambos… infinidad de cosas.

Ahora comienzo a reflexionar sobre mi vida y me doy cuenta que durante los últimos momentos de mi vida he sido una total egoísta con ellos. Siempre me pregunte como de volverles el favor a todos ellos por luchar por mí. Ahora tenía la respuesta. Vivir.

Esa era la única manera de agradecerles todos sus esfuerzos; luchar por vivir. Por no cerrar mis ojos.

…Sakura…

Una voz distante salía de uno de los recuerdo; no sé de dónde. Pero, sé que la tengo que buscar. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que la voz provenía de uno de mis cumpleaños. Mi cumpleaños número quince; aquella vez yo no quería celebrarlo pero a ellos no les importo y organizaron una sorpresa todos estaban ahí, las voces de todos mis amigos y de mis padres llamándome salían del recuerdo. Quería aferrarme a la vida y lo hice me aferre a ese recuerdo. No quiero morir; quiero vivir.

Quiero volver a visitar ese prado con Ino; donde nos conocimos.

Quiero amar a Sasuke y hacerlo feliz.

Quiero estar ahí para golpear a Naruto.

Quiero estar ahí para mis padres.

Quiero vivir.

Hace mucho no sentía esto; quiero luchar por mi vida.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro; no sé dónde estoy; veo una luz que pronto se transforma en una imagen borrosa; es un recuerdo, lo sé.

Estoy en el gimnasio del instituto; recuerdo este momento; tuve mi primera crisis; esforcé mucho mi cuerpo aquella vez, últimamente no me sentía bien pero no me importaba yo era muy atlética y llena de vida. Pero, esta vez yo presenciaba todo en forma fantasmal. Veo que caigo al suelo; rápidamente lee, Tenten y Neji se acercan a mí. Poco a poco el tumulto de la clase crece a mí alrededor el profesor de gimnasia. Gai-sensei. Se preocupa. Lee como pude sale de ahí corriendo a toda prisa; no tengo necesidad de moverme yo avanzo con el recuerdo. Llega al segundo patio y ahí esta Ino practicando con las porristas; Hinata también está ahí. Lee por la falta del aire solo le dice palabras sueltas; ha corrido a la velocidad de la luz considerando que tuvo que atravesar todo el lugar.

Sakura… gimnasio… no respira...

Eso le dijo, Ino lo mira aterrorizada; se preocupa inmediatamente al igual que Hinata; sueltan sus pompones y corren los tres; mientras Ino le grita a Hinata que llame una ambulancia y ella nerviosa llama a mi madre. Ino sabía que últimamente no me estaba sintiendo bien y que me cansaba con facilidad.

Cuando la ambulancia me lleva rumbo al hospital Ino llora y Sai le abraza. Le dice:

-no la quiero perder, es mi mejor amiga; quiero que siempre este ahí. Sin importar que.

Sai le tranquiliza o eso intenta. El recuerdo concluye y me siento culpable; no sabía que así se sentía; yo siempre quise estar ahí para ella pero me di cuenta, que la verdad ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo; ahora tengo más ganas de vivir.

Aparece una nueva escena mi madre está llorando en los brazos de mi padre que intenta calmarla.

-Es mi única hija y tiene derecho a ser feliz. Quiero que viva y sea feliz- le dice mi madre entre el llanto. Ahora; no sé dónde estoy; si en el pasado o en el presente. Pero, creo que esto es del pasado mi madre se ve como hace dos años.

Rápidamente y no sé cómo; termino en el auto de mi padre, me veo a mi misma en los brazos de Sasuke que me habla con los ojos aguados. Mi padre conduce como un maniático; solo quiere llegar a tiempo al hospital, mi madre está de copiloto hablando por celular a mi doctor. Orochimaru-sama. El atendió mi caso desde el principio; de hecho sino fuera por el no hubieran descubierto nunca mi cáncer; es un viejo amigo de mi madre. Y la verdad al principio no sabía si era hombre o mujer.

Observo hacia atrás y veo el auto de Naruto y el de Sasuke, y creo que en motocicleta vienen Kiba y Shino.

Tanto mi forma física como mi forma fantasmal llevamos mi blusa de pijama manga larga gris que tiene un conejo rosado al frente y mis pantalones también de pijama azul oscuro.

Llegamos al hospital; Sasuke con rapidez y cuidado me baja del auto en brazos. Me veo agonizando; mi padre entra como loco pidiendo una camilla urgente; mientras mi madre e Ino abren las puertas de urgencias a Sasuke. La camilla rápidamente aparece y Sasuke me deja en ella. Tengo que caminar; ya no me muevo sola. Veo hacia atrás, mis amigos y mis padres están detrás de mí siguiendo igual que yo la camilla. Orochimaru se acerca y con la voz cargada de adrenalina me dice:

-si quieres vivir Sakura; tienes que luchar, es tu decisión si te quedas o no.

Sé que quiere alentarme; los que me acompañan alcanzan a escuchar lo que me dice y se preocupan más; los doctores corren conmigo en la camilla; nadie viene detrás de nosotros unas enfermeras les han prohibido el paso. Escucho el llanto y gritos desesperados. Se lo que debo hacer; debo luchar y regresar a la vida de alguna manera.

Entramos al quirófano; no sé para qué. Una enfermera se acerca mi oído y susurra:

-cariño, sé que quieres vivir, pero tienes que luchar.

Quiero vivir y sé que tengo que luchar; pero no sé cómo regresar; estoy perdida. Quiero que alguien me ayude y me diga que tengo que hacer para regresar a la vida.

Salgo del quirófano dejando a los médicos hacer su trabajo; busco desesperadamente la sala de espera. En esta forma fantasmal no llevo el tubo de oxígeno y me siento absolutamente sana; eso me ayuda mucho para poder correr. Hay un letrero grande con letras rojas que dice sala de espera. Entro corriendo, puedo atravesar las paredes. Siento la tensión en el ambiente; todos están preocupados y con los nerviosos a flor de piel. Algunos caminaban de un lado a otro, otros como Ino solo tenían la mirada perdida y otros como mi madre lloraban en silencio.

Quiero consolarlos decirle que luchare y que pronto estaré bien pero no sé cómo. Volví al quirófano decidida a hacer lo que hiciera falta para vivir. Estoy presenciando todo el procedimiento y me doy cuenta de que mis pulmones nuevamente estaban llenos de sangre; sacaron varias bolsas llenas de ese líquido rojo; muchas a mi parecer. Los doctores me llevan a una habitación. Y Orochimaru-sama se dirige a la sala de espera yo lo estoy siguiendo. A mi también me interesa mi estado.

Llegamos a la sala de espera y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie instintivamente, las miradas interrogantes recaían sobre el médico. Abrió la pequeña carpeta que tenía en las manos la ojeo por unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de todos. Intento leer y comprender pero todo esta en idioma medico así que no estoy entendiendo ni una sola mierda de lo que allí está escrito.

-El diagnóstico es reservado; pero tengo que serles sincero es un milagro que su cuerpo halla resistido esta crisis.- dijo por fin.

Lo sabía. Mi diagnóstico es deplorable; pero realmente estoy feliz de haber sobrevivido de alguna manera. Todos se relajaron un poco.

-pero; haber como hago que esto suene delicado- termino de decir en un susurro.

Lo sabía siempre hay un pero. Todas las miradas se volvieron a dirigir hacia él.

-Está muy débil y no sabemos si su cuerpo resistirá mucho tiempo; por el momento estamos haciendo todo a nuestro alcance.

A mi madre le bajaron lágrimas de los ojos y yo me desespere quiero vivir; este no es el final. Claro que no. El resto solo se quedó de piedra. Mi madre abrazo a Orochimaru sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Gracias por todo. Has hecho mucho por mi hija.- dijo mi madre en un susurro.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo; no dejare que muera.- le contesto correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Orochimaru ¿cuánto tiempo crees que…?- dijo esta vez mi padre con la voz rota. Esa era una buena pregunta cuánto tiempo tengo.

-Bueno no quiero ser pesimista ni nada por el estilo, pero, máximo dos días si no hacemos algo para que mejore.-respondió con resignación.

Ok. Dos días para volver a la vida. Es todo un reto para mí porque nunca lo he hecho, pero, tengo que intentarlo.

Dejo a todos en la sala de espera y corro buscando mi habitación. La encuentro. Habitación 13. Nunca me ha gustado ese número, siempre he creído que es de mala suerte. Entro y me veo a mi misma con millones de aparatos, me acerco, estoy más pálida que de costumbre y mi cabello rosa probablemente es lo único que tiene color en mí.

Ahora recuerdo; siempre solía llevarlo largo muy por debajo de la espalda, pero con los medicamentos y las quimioterapias que en un principio me realizaron tuve que cortarlo. Al principio elimine todo rastro de cabello en mi pero luego pude conservarlo justo arriba de los hombros.

Alguien entra a la habitación. Es la enfermera del quirófano; la que me hablo. Se acerca a mí y coge una de mis manos y la acuna entre las suyas.

-sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por vivir y tienes que seguir así; tienes personas muy valiosas esperándote. Personas que de verdad te quieren, y si no luchas por ti, al menos lucha por ellos.

Besa mi frente en un acto maternal y sale de la habitación.

Me quedo junto a mi cuerpo tratando de idear un plan para volver a la vida. Pasan las horas; aun no dejan que me visite nadie.

Al día siguiente entran mis padres y mis amigos. Qué bueno que la habitación es lo suficientemente grande para todos. Todos se acercan a mi otros simplemente se quedan observando. Pero, hay algo que me molesta. Mi madre solo me mira; no se acerca a mí; yo quiero que lo haga; quiero sentir su mano cálida que siempre me trae paz.

Todos se quedan en silencio observando a mi madre, unos discretamente y otros directamente; sin tapujos.

Se acerca lentamente hacia mí y con la mano temblorosa me acaricia la mejilla lentamente. En mi forma fantasmal también siento esa calidez que ella me da; inconscientemente cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por su calidez.

Cuando quiero abrir los ojos; no puedo.

No sé porque pero no puedo.

Los parpados me pesan y el cuerpo me duele a horrores; me siento terriblemente mal. Siento algo palpitar dentro de mí. Es mi corazón. Internamente salto de felicidad he regresado a mi cuerpo. He regresado a la vida. Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano por abrir mis ojos; no puedo. Me preocupo. Y me empiezo a desesperar. Siento que todo mí alrededor se mueve con mucha rapidez. Personas. Hay personas corriendo y gritando infinidad de cosas. Siento que algo me agarra de mi brazo izquierdo. Es frio como el hielo. Algo agarra mi otro brazo; el derecho. Este es cálido. Reconozco la calidez. Es mi madre. Lucho por abrir mis ojos.

Lo consigo con mucha dificultan; no reconozco nada. Aun.

Veo a mi madre a mi lado derecho con lágrimas en los ojos. Escucho a mi padre gritar que necesita al doctor. Giro con gran dificultad mi cabeza al lado izquierdo y lo que veo me deja aterrada. Es una sombra muy espesa y muy oscura. Se lo que es o creo saber. Es la muerte y viene por mí. Lo sé. Pero no se la voy a dejar fácil. Se lo que quiero. Hoy no está en mis planes morir.

La sombra rodea mi camilla mientras que Sasuke se acerca a mí; tiene los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Tiene miedo a perderme. Yo tengo miedo de perderlo a él.

-Sakura… cariño… puedes dejarte ir cielo… no te preocupes… puedes irte… si es lo que quieres… no luches y cierra los ojos.

Dice mi madre entre el llanto. Sabe que es el final igual que yo. Pero, en este momento no voy a dejar de luchar.

Sakura haruno no morirá hoy. Grita una voz llena de energía en mi interior.

 ** _No quiero cerrar mis ojos_**

Grito internamente Como respuesta lo que mi madre me dice.

Sasuke se acerca a mí

Cierra los ojos- susurro en mi oído

Recordé aquella vez, hace unas tres semanas. Me dijo lo mismo pero la situación era diferente. Aquella vez era jugando, esta vez me lo dice enserio.

 _Cierra los ojos- susurro en mi oído._

 _No quería cerrar mis ojos. Pero le hice caso y los cerré._

Esta vez sería diferente; si ellos por fin se rendían. Yo no. Esta vez no les haría caso y lucharía por seguir con vida.

 ** _No quiero cerrar mis ojos_**

Le respondo en un grito interno.

Orochimaru llego con un grupo de enfermeras. Todos tuvieron que salir a la fuerza. La sombra aún estaba ahí rondando mi camilla. Esperando paciente para llevarme. Alzo mi vista hacia el techo de la habitación y veo una luz realmente hermosa. ¿Acaso era el cielo? ¿Esas eran las puertas al cielo?, pues eso parecen. Orochimaru me mira a los ojos y yo con la mirada le grito.

 ** _No quiero cerrar mis ojos_**

Al parecer ha entendido lo que le trato de decir.

No voy a dejar que mueras. Lucharemos juntos para que vivas.- me dice con absoluta decisión.

Las enfermeras me ayudan. La sombra se posa de nuevo a mi izquierda y me llama simulando la voz de mi madre. Trata de engañarme para que me valla con ella. Lo sé. De nuevo miro el techo, también me llaman. Pero, esta vez son voces totalmente armoniosas; jamás las he escuchado. Y mis sospechas se confirman. Es el cielo. Tengo al bendito cielo sobre mí y a la muerte a mi izquierda. Y para hacer más extraño este momento. A mi derecha tengo a las enfermeras haciendo lo imposible por mí. Ahora este momento se ha convertido en algo bastante metafórico, extraño y escalofriante. Y los adjetivos no me alcanzan.

Estire mi mano con dificultad hacia los doctores; Orochimaru me miro y luego a las enfermeras. Me sacaron de la habitación y logre ver a mi familia y amigos. Pero una mirada cacto mi total atención. Su mirada. La de Sasuke. Sus ojos y los míos quedaron enganchados por un lazo de tiempo que aunque fue corto; para mí parecía una eternidad.

Ahora entiendo a que se referían las protagonistas de esas bellas y trágicas historias de amor; yo me enamore de Sasuke; como Julieta se enamoró de Romeo, así como bella se enamoró de la bestia. Primero lentamente y luego de golpe. Pero quizás nosotros nos amábamos con más pasión, con más sentimientos; si es que eso es posible.

 ** _No quiero cerrar mis ojos_**

No quiero hacerlo por la sencilla razón de que quiero vivir y me niego a privarme de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Quiero tener un futuro junto a Sasuke; quiero más "te amo" de su parte. Quiero más besos. Quiero más noches a su lado. Quiero más días a su lado. Quiero más risas. Quiero más alegrías. Quiero más tristezas compartidas. Quiero tener la oportunidad de darle una familia. Quiero la oportunidad de tener una familia a su lado. Quiero más momentos a su lado.

Y luchare por eso… luchare porque lo amo con deliberada pasión y locura.

-hola- murmuro una voz masculina a mi lado. Era Sasuke.

-hola- le conteste. Aunque los tubos en mi garganta dificultaran mi habla y los diferentes aparatos me fastidiaran; estoy feliz. Estoy viva.

Estoy en el hospital; con sus asquerosas paredes blancas y asqueroso olor a medicamentos; sé que tengo que acostumbrarme a ello; por que he decidido vivir y haré lo necesario para lograrlo.

Mi nombre es Sakura haruno; tenia catorce años cuando me diagnosticaron con cáncer en mi pulmón izquierdo. "no quiero morir" eso fue lo que pensé. Y desde entonces comenzó mi lucha por quedarme. A lo largo de mi vida he conocido a pocas personas que han decidido quedarse conmigo y luchar a mi lado. En una de mis crisis, el cáncer invadió mi otro pulmón; pero viví. Hoy aún estoy luchando por mi vida; después de perder la fe y creer que yo era una causa perdida. Que tonta fui. Las causas perdidas no existen. Creí que mi destino era morir a mis escasos dieciséis años; creí que nadie podría evitarlo. Puede que el destino de todos este escrito, puede que si como puede que no. La verdad ahora creo fielmente en que nuestro destino lo escribimos nosotros mismos. Tuve personas que nunca me abundaron, mis padres, mi mejor amigo; Naruto. Mi mejor amiga; Ino. El amor de mi vida; Sasuke. Y por si fuera poco la bandada de idiotas de mis amigos incondicionales. Todos ellos lucharon por mi cuando yo no lo hacía. Y ahora sé que solo depende mí, si vivo o no. En este momento sé que es lo que quiero; y no es precisamente dejar las cosas a medias en mi vida. Tengo muchas dudas por resolver y cosas por terminar; además está el hecho de que no quiero morir. No así. No hoy. Quiero poder en un futuro mirar hacia atrás y decirme a mí misma. Mierda, tuve suerte de salvarme.

Si pueden luchar; luchen. Si se tienen que aferrar a la vida; aférrense. Este no es el fin. Nosotros decidimos cuando será. Y puedo apostar a que ni siquiera se acerca. Cuando crean que es el final y quieran rendirse. Repítanse.

 ** _No quiero cerrar mis ojos_**

 ** _No quiero cerrar mis ojos_**

A mí me funciono; y me sigue funcionando aun después de diez años.


End file.
